


Like Targaryens of Old

by Sookiestark



Series: Fantastic, Frivolous, and Fragile AU's [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: A glimpse of King Tommen I and his sister-wife, Queen Myrcella.





	Like Targaryens of Old

**Author's Note:**

> There are some great little stories out here about this couple. I attempted to write a little. I aged them up to show age. 
> 
> The line in the books where Jaime thinks that Tommen should Myrcella kept popping up as well as the theory that Jaime and Cersei are Targaryens. I am not saying that is true or not... I just wanted to write a short blip because I could not get it out of my head.

Like Targaryens of old, King Tommen Baratheon loves his sister-wife, Queen Myrcella. He doesn't love her the way the Seven says he should love his sister. He loves her like a husband loves his wife. He loves the delirious feeling of being in bed with her in the golden light of the fire and a hundred candles, the smell of beeswax and sex. He likes the sweetness of his sister. She has always been gentle. In public, she smiles; demure, submissive, obedient. 

Behind closed doors things are different. Tommen likes this side of his sister more.

Of course, even a King cannot always do as he likes. The Seven Kingdoms have risen up against the incest in House Baratheon. 

It comes back to a circle. Things in nature are circular. Maester Pycelle taught him that piece of philosophy before he died. From the way history repeats itself to the cycle of prey and predator, it is the natural state of things to come round again. The lion might eat a rabbit but when the lion dies, it will become earth. From the earth, the grass is fed and that feeds the rabbit. It is all a circle. Like the Ring of Holy Grace and Light that circles the Seven Pointed Star or the plum-colored bruise on his shoulder which is a perfect-shaped o like his sister's mouth which left the bruise. Or the circles of her pupils in her eyes, which are huge, made so large by desire. His sister is perfect and he loves her. Like Targaryens of old, he wed her when she returned from Dorne and he was made King.

 

Perhaps, she learned these delightful things from her time in Dorne. Dorne is known for debauchery. The King does not care where she learned these things. He is just glad she knows them and she is his wife. They keep one of the Sand Snakes as a hostage for the good behavior of Dorne, but sometimes, Queen Myrcella calls her to attend the King and the Queen in their room. On those nights, the King does not sleep and neither does the Queen. 

He threads her golden hair through his fingers in the candlelight. He kisses her again and again. It is never enough kisses. 

Outside the walls of the Red Keep, the small folk rail with swords and stones. There are angry mobs outside. The High Septon is screaming that they are abominations. Ungodly. It is said if you are quiet, you can hear him scream all the way from Oldtown. 

But here in the circle of her arms, in the closeness of their bed, there is only his sister’s body. It drowns out everything else. All he can hear is her breathing. All he feels is the fresh linen against his back and his sister’s soft frame against him. He smells the lavender and rosemary that is strewn over the bed and the citrus and pine that is in the rushes and of course, the smell of their coupling.


End file.
